


Demain, je t'aimerai toujours

by fleurdelysee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelysee/pseuds/fleurdelysee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'est pas toujours facile pour Mathieu de subir les longues absences de son père, mais c'est ce qui rend les retrouvailles aussi douces... Un regard sur la relation entre le Canada et la France à l'époque coloniale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demain, je t'aimerai toujours

\- Dors petit enfant, dors. Le marchand de sable est passé. Dors petit enfant, dors. Demain est une autre journée.

Chanta le jeune père d'une voix grave et douce. La jeune mélodie familière apaisa le jeune enfant qui sentait ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus. Le père caressa affectueusement les courtes frisettes blondes de son fils et un sourire de pur bonheur se peignit sur ses lèvres qui murmuraient toujours la petite chansonnette.

\- Dors petit enfant, dors. Oublie les soucis. Dors petit enfant, dors. Demain je t'aimerai toujours.

Le jeune enfant avait maintenant les yeux complètement clos et sa respiration était légère et régulière. Les prochaines paroles de la comptine se perdirent alors dans l'instant magique d'un enfant qui s'endort. L'homme avait envie plus que jamais de serrer cette petite boule de bonheur contre lui pour l'éternité afin de le protéger de tout mal.

\- Demain je t'aimerai toujours.

Répéta-t-il avec mélancolie, comme pour se rassurer lui-même. L'homme, il s'appelait Francis, demeura ainsi un moment à contempler son enfant. Il désirait profiter de ce moment un peu plus longtemps car il se doutait bien que des moments comme celui-là, il n'y en aurait pas toujours. Il examina encore une fois les boucles dorées de son fils qui imitaient parfaitement les siennes. Francis fut déçu de ne pouvoir plonger son regard bleu comme le ciel ensoleillé dans celui, inhabituel de son fils. L'enfant avait les yeux mauves et rappelait aussi le ciel... durant une aurore boréale. Cependant, ce n'était pas la beauté de cette couleur inhabituelle que l'homme désirait apercevoir mais les étoiles qui se trouvaient dans les yeux de son fils. Des étoiles de bonheur et d'amour. Le jeune père se ressaisit alors et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de lui souffler un tendre "Fais de beaux rêves, Mathieu."

Une fois que Francis eut quitté la chambre de l'enfant après avoir fermé toutes les lumières, le jeune Matthieu ouvrit les yeux et laissa tomber quelques larmes de tristesse. Il détestait avec une passion cette extrême tendresse dans les gestes de son père tout autant que les baisers que celui-ci lui donnait. Surtout, il détestait les émotions qui le saisissaient à chaque baiser et la sensation de solitude qui le prenait. Oui, Mathieu détestait les baisers de son père.

Après tout, c'était par un baiser que son père disait: « Au revoir ».  
_______________________________________________________________________

Mathieu adorait les étreintes de Francis.

Il le faisait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Pas de manière désespérée mais plutôt rassurante; comme s'il voulait les protéger de tout. Aucun des deux ne parlaient dans ces moments-là. Ils savouraient le toucher, la chaleur, la proximité de l'autre. Francis en profitait pour le soulever dans les airs et ainsi le rapprocher de son cœur tout en attrapant une de ces bouclettes blondes qu'il caressait alors du pouce. Mathieu, lui, plaçait ses petites mains d'enfant sur les épaules, qui semblaient si larges, de son père tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, s'épreignant du parfum de Francis.

Parfois ils restaient ainsi quelques secondes avant que Mathieu tout excité ne demande à son père de descendre avant de le saisir par la main et de l'entraîner vers la maison afin de lui montrer quelque chose. D'autres fois, comme ce moment-ci, l'enfant restait blotti dans les bras de son père jusqu'à ce que le mélange de chaleur et de réconfort endorme peu à peu l'enfant. L'homme fermait alors lui aussi les yeux un moment et se mettait à chantonner.

\- Dors petit enfant, dors. Le marchand de sable est passé. Dors petit enfant, dors. Demain est une autre journée. Dors petit enfant, dors. Oublie les soucis. Dors petit enfant, dors. Demain je t'aimerai toujours.

Il n'y avait alors pas de baiser mais seulement un père qui ramenait son fils à la maison avant de le déposer sur son lit. Francis se rendrait alors compte qu'il ne pouvait démêler les bras du jeune enfant, toujours bien accroché à lui et s'allongerait près de son fils, lui faisait face. C'est ainsi que se réveillerait Mathieu un peu plus tard, dans son lit et, surtout, toujours dans l'étreinte affectueuse de son père.

Il se sentirait alors tout chaud à l'intérieur et le plus beau sourire naitrait sur son visage.

Après tout, c'était par une étreinte que Francis disait "Je suis de retour."


End file.
